


Befreiung

by angelboygabriel



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Angst, Episode: Points, Gen, Hurt/(mild) Comfort, discussion of the Holocaust, this is just a brief stop in pain city yall., under 1k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12517856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel
Summary: Relief is rare, and it's not here. Austria only lets Joe Liebgott grieve.





	Befreiung

**Author's Note:**

> Befreiung- German for liberation.

  
He killed him.

He killed the Nazi general or whatever he was, adrenaline thrumming inside him as the bang of the gunshot make Skinny and Web almost start to shake.

It freed something in Liebgott, but Webster thought it was wrong and said so.

 

“Christ- you're so fucking stupid! This is _war_ , Webster! Everyone does fucked up shit!” Liebgott responded, voice raising in volume. “They killed people, oh God, _they killed my people_. They did fucking- He! He did fucking worse than that! They stood the fuck by while my people were herded into camps by those fucking Kraut _abschaum_ and tortured, starved, worse. He deserves to die!” Liebgott yelled. His voice cracked.

“Nobody deserves to die! That is not for us to decide!” Webster yelled back. Joe was shaking with anger as he shoved him back, voice unsteady as he turned to Skinny.

“Leave.” he said warningly and the other man opened his mouth to argue, but Joe fixed him with a scathing glare.

“You d- do not know what the hell it feels like,” Liebgott said, voice wavering dangerously as he slammed the door open and dragged Webster across the threshold, “to feel… the immeasurable pain… the _loss_ …” he gasped, sucking in great heaves of breath as he fought back tears.

“They're dead! And fucking- ich verletzte, ich verletzte, ich verletzte!” he shouted at the wall. Webster was silent now as Joe swore up the Nazis with every German phrase and word he knew, and then he turned back to David, fists clenched.

“I hate them.” Liebgott said. Webster didn't flinch.

“I said I hate them!” he screamed, and the tears finally started flowing.

He turned his rage on the room, proceeding to flip tables, tear books, ruin cabinets, and smash windows out with his gun.

Webster stood motionlessly as the two hands that had been beaten destroyed the belongings of he who tried to destroy him.

Joe Liebgott reminded David exactly in that very moment of a hurricane, eyes hurt and broken and wild, standing in the midst of destruction with tears dripping down his face. He finally dropped to his knees and Webster walked over, squatting down to grab him tight as Joe’s hands fisted in his shirt and he sobbed. The wail that was torn from Liebgott echoed across the sunny hills and very deep inside David, something began to bleed.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> abschaum- scum  
> ich verletzte- I hurt


End file.
